


All in One

by Nals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nals/pseuds/Nals
Summary: It's hot, humid, and suffocating. Transferring from TIT to DLSU wasn't probably the best thing. But Kuroo has thirteen weeks to decide whether he'll like it or not.





	All in One

Leaving TIT was bittersweet.

As one of the smartest, snarkiest, sweetest students on hand, professors and classmates alike were hesitant to say good-bye. Others encouraged him ("Studying abroad sounds cool!", "Don't forget to send pictures!") while others thought differently ("Philippines? Are you serious?"). But nonetheless, the exchange program decided to send him instead of someone else, in exchange for someone that was either just as good as he was, or better.

He didn't care about either. He was just a little concerned they'd take his on-a-whim application seriously.

His dad was all in for it, really. Although of course, he would be missed very dearly.

And now that all the paperwork had been settled, bills paid, and bags packed, he sat in Kenma's room on a Friday night. He was leaving in the morning, and Kenma was the only one out of everyone in the old volleyball team that was at home.

He thought about everyone else. Yaku was in Osaka. Kai was busy with projects due next week. Fukunaga was at a part time job. Lev, Inuoka, and Shibayama had a game this weekend and needed to sleep early. They'd all drifted off a little. There were updates, sure, but they only saw each other during homecoming or summer games. One's free time was always another's working time.

"Don't get all sappy just because you're leaving."

Kuroo sighed. "I'll miss you too, Kenma."

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Seriously though. Everyone's gonna miss you but we all know you'll come back anyway."

"Yeah." He started flipping the blue Joy-Con in his hands. "I kind of regret asking about the program, honestly."

"You're scared, aren't you?"

He huffed. "Kind of. I mean, who doesn't? It's not like being a tourist where you won't care about who likes you or not." He stared at Corrin's clapping form on the Switch.

"Yeah but you went to TIT and made friends anyway." Kenma downed the last of his pudding. "Who's to say the same won't happen?"

Kuroo swallowed, eyes dropping to his still hands. "That doesn't make it any easier."

"That's up to you." Kenma stood to throw away the container, and left the room to get some water.

 

Kuroo left the next day. So many hugs and kisses good-bye from his dad, his grandparents, and Kenma's family, who were all there to send him off.

Next stop: Manila.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with a fic I’ve been meaning to write since…? I don’t know. But it’s the last month of the term and my brain is not functioning hahaha
> 
> I have another college fic on my mind but this one is a but is a bit more formed


End file.
